


Strings

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote an ATC to the Long Long Trail (an episode I absolutely detest) and Nevada Rose didn't think it was finished.  (I thought it was)  But at her request I wrote an ATC to my ATC.  Probably not my best but also probably as close as I'll ever get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

**Strings**

I don’t own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**M &K**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**

The weather was warm and the sky was clear. As it was a week day and their spot was isolated and somewhat hidden, there was scant chance of too many visitors. The blanket, Matt had tossed in the back of the buggy was now laying on the ground under a large oak, the carefully packed picnic basket from Ma sitting on top of it.

“Sure is a pretty day.” Matt remarked glancing over at his lovely companion. She was being remarkably distant and it bothered him.

“Um hum.” Kitty nodded, lazily moving her pole around in the water. Though she sat beside him, she made sure to keep a space between them and refused to allow him to put his arms around her or even really touch her.

“You sure do look pretty today, Kitty.” He tried again. “I like the dress you’re wearing. Is it new?”

Kitty slid her eyes over to him for a moment before looking back out onto the water. “It’s five months old. I’ve worn it exactly seven times, including today and four times when you were in town.”

“Oh.”

Several more minutes went by before Matt tried yet again. “Fishing doesn’t seem to be too good today.”

“Nope.”

“Really doesn’t look like we’ll have any catfish to fry, huh.”

“Nope.”

“Well, it’s alright. That fried chicken that Ma made will make up for it.” He glanced over at her, but her expression remained impassive as she continued to move her pole about, staring at the water.

“Sure.”

“That, uh, champagne we put in the water should be getting pretty cool by now.”

“Guess so.”

Matt closed his eyes in frustration. This was not how he expected this day to go. “Would you like to crack open that basket and eat something now?” He ventured. “I know it’s a little early but…”

“No, thank you.” She cut him off.

Matt couldn’t take it any longer. “Alright, I give. You’re mad at me, but since I have no idea why that is, why don’t you tell me?”

Time stretched by for several long moments as Kitty, expressionless as before, continued to stare out at the water. Finally, she stuck the end of her pole into the ground and got to her feet, walking a few steps away from him as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

“Kitty…”

“I’m not mad at you, Matt.” Her voice was soft and tinged with a note of sadness. “This has nothing to do with being mad at you.”

“Then why are you acting this way?” He asked, scrambling to his feet and moving towards her.

Kitty wasn’t about to allow him to touch her and she quickly backed away. “I think this was a bad idea, Matt.” She moved over to the buggy and leaned heavily against it. “I guess maybe you ought to take me back to the Long Branch.”

“No.” He crossed his arms against his chest. “Not until you tell me what this is all about.”

“It’s not about anything.” She avoided meeting his gaze. “I just want to go home.”

“Kitty, I know you better than that.” He again moved closer when she didn’t respond but again she backed off from him. “Aw, come on!” He cried in frustration. “Kitty, whatever’s wrong with you is gonna stay wrong unless you tell me about it. Now please. What is it?”

Kitty finally met his gaze and he could tell, by the troubled look, that it wasn’t good.

“I just want to know why you’re ashamed of me.” She asked simply.

“A… ashamed…? Of you? Where in the world did you get that idea?” He took another step towards her but again it was countered by a step back from her.

“Kitty, please.” He was getting exasperated. “Stand still and tell me what this is all about.”

Walking over to the blanket, Kitty finally sat down and looked up at him. “Last night you came to me and told me all about Sara Drew and the time you two spent together. I understood all of that and I didn’t blame you for what you did because she basically tricked you. But I got to wondering, Matt. You told me about her but did you tell her about me? And what about this old woman, Godie? From the way you talked, you must’ve known her for a while. Am I so horrible that you couldn’t even mention me but you could take Sara Drew to her?”

The color drained from Matt’s face as she spoke. Not once had he ever considered that scenario. In telling her about Sara, he thought he was being honest and showing her how much he cared about her by sharing something like that. He certainly hadn’t thought she’d see it in that light.

“Kitty…” He stopped when he realized he wasn’t exactly sure what to say to her. How did he make her understand his true intent in relating the story to her? But more importantly, how did he explain his reasons for not mentioning her to Sara or even Godie? Truthfully, after a moment’s consideration, he realized he didn’t have a reason. He hadn’t even thought of it.

“I… I never…” He stopped and looked up, praying for the right words. They didn’t come.

“I know that.” Her tone was dejected and mournful as she looked up at him.

She took a deep breath. “Look, I’ve never put demands on you, Matt. I promised you I wouldn’t and I’ve kept my promise. And I’ve appreciated you not doing that to me. But I still always thought we had something between us. I thought we were… I mean…” She dropped her eyes. “I guess I was wrong.” Her voice faded off and she turned her head, refusing herself the luxury of tears no matter how much she wanted to.

Matt dropped to his knees beside her and tentatively reached out, placing a hand on her arm. “You weren’t wrong, Kitty. We do have a connection that I’ve never had with anyone else or have ever wanted with anyone else.”

Kitty shook off his hand and got to her feet again. She couldn’t stand to be that near to him yet that far. “Then why, Matt.” She asked again. “I understand your reasons for not advertising our relationship to just anyone and I’ve never asked you to, although I have to admit, the more time goes on it makes less and less sense. It’s obvious it’s no longer a secret to just about every spoiler out there.”

“Kitty, you know that…”

“No, Matt. I don’t want to hear your platitudes. I just want an honest answer. Why is it that every bad guy this side of the Mississippi has heard of me but all those women who throw themselves at you haven’t? Can you please explain that to me? Can you please tell me why _you_ don’t tell them that you have someone in your life? You don’t have to give them my name and address. But if you would just once admit that I exist, that you have someone…”

She stopped with a weary shake of her head and turned completely away from him. Several moments later she finally looked back. “I’m sorry, Matt. I have no strings on you and you don’t owe me so much as a nod when you see me. I guess I was just being silly.” She pursed her lips and once again headed for the buggy. “I think I’d like you to take me home now.”

“Kitty, no Listen…”

“Please, Matt.” She pleaded. “Either take me home or I swear I will walk.”

Matt dropped his head, unsure of what to say or how to say it. She was wrong in that he was ashamed of her. She was wrong in that she had no rights to him. But she was right in being hurt. He had blundered badly and he had no clue as to how to fix it.

Quickly grabbing the blanket and unopened basket, he threw them into the back of the buggy and turned to help Kitty in, but she’d already climbed in and was sitting as close to the side as possible. Silently, he climbed in beside her and turned the buggy around and drove it back to town.

The ride back was quiet and solemn. Neither one said a word, neither one knowing what there was to say. When Matt pulled up in front of the Long Branch, he started to climb down to help her out but she shook her head.

“No need. I think I can do this and a lot of other things by myself from now on. Goodbye, Matt.” Before he could form a reply, she’d alighted from the carriage and was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Matt returned the buggy to Moss and claimed his horse, leaving town again a few minutes later. His head and his heart were full of angst and worry. That Kitty was hurt at his hands was a heavy burden to bear and he needed time to sort it all out.

Kitty stood and silently watched him drive away before pushing on into the Long Branch and heading to her rooms.

“Miss Kitty?” Sam called, a little surprised. “I thought that you and the Marshal…”

“Well, we’re not.” She replied, not slowing down as she started up the stairs. “And we may never be again.” She mumbled as she went upstairs.

Sam sadly watched her climb. She was upset he could tell, but there was something more. Dropping his eyes back to the bar top he’d been polishing, Sam took his towel back up and went back to work. He couldn’t solve her problems.   He could only hope to be there if she needed him.

Two days went by and Matt never darkened the doors of the Long Branch, nor did Kitty expect him to. She blamed herself for that. If she’d just let it go, as she had so many times before, the rift she’d created wouldn’t be there. Thinking back on it, she didn’t really regret what she’d said, it had been the truth. But she regretted the way in which she said it. And if Matt never did come back to her, then she figured she had no one to blame but herself.

Though he’d been remarkably quiet about the whole situation, Doc hadn’t been blind to it. Even Chester noticed that his boss seemed off somehow, distant and even a little sad. But when he mentioned it to Doc, the older, wiser man told him to mind his own business.

Of course, that was advice Doc was having difficult following himself. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he went looking for the marshal of Dodge City for a talk. He found him, as he expected to, in the jail, morosely going over paperwork and drinking Chester’s bitter coffee.

Chester, thanks to Doc’s generosity, was over at the Long Branch, drinking a couple of beers and playing a couple of hands of poker. Doc considered it an investment well made in getting him out of there for a while so he could talk to Matt without Chester’s well meaning but interfering input.

When the jail house door opened and Doc shuffled in, Matt looked up but just as quickly turned his eyes back to the paperwork in front of him. He had an idea what Doc wanted and he had no desire to indulge him.

Wordlessly, Doc headed over to the stove and carefully touched the coffee pot on top. Seeing that it was warm he grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of the acrid brew and moved over to a chair in the middle of the room, next to the small square table.

Matt observed his actions but kept his silence, thinking Adams wouldn’t remain quiet for long. But he was wrong. In total silence, Doc sat with his coffee, occasionally taking a sip but making no comments at all. Finally, Matt could take it no longer.

“Whatever it is that you came in here to say, go ahead and say it. Get it over with.” He glared over at the exasperating physician.

Doc’s lips turned up for a flash before he took another sip of his coffee. “Figured you were the one needing to say something.” He never returned Matt’s stare.

Letting out a huff of air, Matt sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “I hurt Kitty.” He admitted, earning himself a startled and angry look from Doc. “Not physically.” He shook his head at Doc’s expression. “You know better than that.”

“What’d you do?” Doc demanded.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Matt got up from his desk and moved over to the coffee pot, pouring the last of the dark brown liquid into his mug. “It’s more a case of what I didn’t do.” He answered.

“Do you mean to tell me you didn’t tell Kitty about Sara Drew?” Doc sputtered.

“No, I told her about Sara, but I didn’t tell Sara about her.” Matt stared down into his cup, hoping there’d be an answer floating in there. There wasn’t. “Tell ya the truth, I never thought about it. I never tell anyone about Kitty.”

Doc took a scrub of his mustache, digesting that bit of news. Like Matt, he’d never given thought to that. “She’s awful mad, huh?”

“Nope.” Matt shook his head sadly. “That’s the problem. She’s not mad, she’s hurt. She thinks I’m ashamed of her and I don’t care because I don’t go around bragging about her and when people like Sara…”

“You mean _women_.” Doc put in.

Matt sighed. “Yeah.” He nodded. “When _women_ like Sara come onto me I don’t mention that I have someone in my life.” He turned scared eyes towards Doc. “She’s really upset Doc. She said something about having no strings on me like she was telling me good bye or something. As a matter of fact, she did say goodbye when I dropped her off at the saloon.”

Doc sat quietly for a moment, not sure what to say that would help. Taken in one light, it did look like Matt didn’t care about her. Matt never told anyone, especially women, about their relationship, and when a woman flirted with him, he didn’t often turn away. When he did, he always claimed it was his badge that kept him distant, instead of mentioning another woman.

But Doc had seen, more than anyone, the way he looked at Kitty and he saw the tenderness and care he displayed towards her. Doc knew that there was only one woman that the extremely attractive Marshal had eyes for and loved and that was Kitty Russell. Trouble way, Kitty Russell didn’t know that right then.

“Have you told her she was wrong?” Doc couldn’t imagine that he hadn’t.

Matt scowled at him. “Of course I did, or at least I tried. But she didn’t want to listen and to tell ya the truth I don’t really blame her. I blame me. That whole thing with Sara probably wouldn’t have happened and that woman would probably be alive right now if I had of said something to her. But I didn’t and now she’s dead and Kitty’s hurt. And I can’t think of a thing to say that would make it better. You know how I am, Doc. I’m not good with words. I didn’t know how to say how I really felt about her or what she really wanted to hear.”

Doc placed his mug on the table and pulled himself to his feet, giving Matt a speculative look as he turned for the door. But before he opened it, he looked back at Matt. “Did you ever think of showing her?” He asked before he opened the door and left.

Matt’s eyes widened as he considered the question and he suddenly understood what he needed to do. Grabbing his hat, he quickly left the jail and made his way down the street. He had some things he needed to get done.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty glanced about the busy saloon. She was physically exhausted and the evening hadn’t even really gotten started yet. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was just four o’clock. She had at least eight hours more before the day would be over.

She massaged her already stiff shoulders and neck. If she was this bad, this early, she doubted she’d last til midnight or after. Of course, it wasn’t just the physical soreness that was bothering her. Her mind and heart hurt far worse.

Her last words to Matt weighed heavily on her and she wanted more than anything to take them back and redo the aborted picnic. But it was too late for that and since Matt had avoided her at all costs the last couple days she had no doubt she’d hurt him badly.

“Sam?” She took a deep breath and moved to the corner of the bar. “I think, I’m going to go upstairs and take a short break. It’s not too bad in here now, and I’ll be back before it gets that way.”

“Alright.” He nodded, concern clouding his features. He had no idea what was going on between her and the Marshal but he knew it wasn’t good and he was worried about her. Still, he knew there was nothing he could do to help other than be there and take as much of the burden from the saloon as he could off of her shoulders. “Take your time, Miss Kitty. We’re fine down here.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him and headed for the stairs and the sanctuary of her rooms overhead.

But when she reached her door, she found a sign on its wooden surface with a string firmly attached to it.

“Follow the String.” Was written on the sign in large bold handwriting that looked extremely familiar.

With an arched brow and extreme curiosity, Kitty did as the sign ordered and followed the thin twine as it led though the hallway and down the back stairs. “This thing must be miles long.” She mused as she continued to follow it down the alley to the bustling boardwalk in front of the saloon.

When she reached the boardwalk, she noticed the string had been wrapped twice around one of the thick posts supporting the overhead balcony then continued on down the street. Several people looked at it in curiosity and then at her as she continued to follow it’s trail.

“This is silly.” She muttered to herself as it meandered down the street and across to the other side. But, she’d followed it this far and was now more determined than ever to see it through. Her earlier soreness and stiffness had been replaced by a determination to get to the bottom of the mystery of the string.

A few minutes later, she finally reached the end of the string as it led straight under the curtained and closed door of the jail. Kitty hesitated for only a second before finally squaring her shoulders, grasping the knob and walking in.

Standing just inside of the door, freshly shaved and wearing his courting coat, was Matt, sporting the end of the string, tied securely around his little finger. “Hello, Kitty.” She smiled as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her, leading her back to the door.

Kitty was dumbfounded as she looked up into Matt’s face, seeing unabashed and undisguised love and admiration shining there.   “Matt…” she started. She wanted so much to apologize to straighten things out between them, but she couldn’t get past his name and the look on his face.

Matt reached over and warmly placed his string tied hand atop of hers. “No, Kitty.” He shook his head. “We’ll talk later, but right now, I want to enjoy a meal and some time with you. Come on.”

Taking the string off his hand, he dropped it to the floor and led her back outside. She was stunned to see one of Moss’ buggies sitting in front of the jail, a large picnic basket in the back next to a familiar looking blanket.

“What’s this?” She asked as she looked back at his grinning face.

“Our last picnic was cut short.” He said as he took her arm and helped her up into the buggy. “I figured we ought to try again, or at least I ought to.”

“Matt, I…”

“We’ll talk later.” He repeated as he jumped in the buggy and turned it around, heading down the Front Street.

“Where are we going?” She asked when she saw the direction he was taking. “Spring Creek is the other way.”

“Yep. But if we go that way, no one will see the pretty lady I’m with.” He smiled as he made a slow tour down the street, making sure to call out to anyone he saw and then turned the buggy around and did it in reverse finally heading out of town to their picnic spot.

Little was said between the two until after they’d reached the creek and laid out the blanket and basket.

After the food was laid out and Kitty had prepared each of them a plate, she sat studying Matt as he dug into his food.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Matt asked when he noticed she hadn’t taken a bite off her plate.

“Because I want to know what this is all about.” She replied. “I mean the string and the Front Street parade and the midday picnic are all very interesting but it doesn’t explain much to me.”

Matt took a deep breath and put his empty plate down. “What you said the other day bothered me, Kitty. It bothered me a lot.”

“I know, Matt and I am so…”

“No, wait.” He shook his head at her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right. I just never thought of it before. I was always so busy trying to protect you from being harmed by our relationship that I never saw how badly **_I_** was hurting you and how much damage **_I_** was doing.   Not only to you, but others as well. I should’ve made it clear to Sara that I wasn’t available because I already had a special lady in my life. I didn’t and she died saving my life because she thought we had a chance together.”

“No, Matt. That wasn’t your fault. ” She protested.   “You told me…”

“Yeah, I told you.” He nodded. “But like you said, I didn’t tell her. That didn’t get her killed by it’s self, but I can’t help but feel that she would’ve never manipulated me into helping her or any of the other things she did if she’d known I wasn’t available to her.”

“But, Matt…”

“No, Kitty.” He reached over and took her hand. “Now look, I’m still going to be protective of us, of what we have between us. And like you said, I won’t be giving anyone your name or address. But from now on, if any more Sara Drews show up, I’ll make sure they know that there’s a wonderful woman who holds the string to my heart and always will.”

Kitty dropped her head for several moments, studying their still entwined hands. “Is that what the string was about?”

Matt nodded. “Yep, it was to point out that you do have strings on me and no matter where I go or what I do, we’re attached and I will from now on, make sure any women I meet, know that.”

Kitty moved even closer to him for a kiss. “Okay.”

When their lips parted, Matt pulled back. “Wish we could stay out here longer.” He said with a sigh.

“Why can’t we?”

Matt chuckled. “I have a ton of string that I have to wind up and take back to Mr. Jonas.”

“Oh.” Kitty smirked. “Well, what you say we have Chester do it when we get back. Later. Much later.”

Matt kissed her again. “I think that’s a plan.”

The End.


End file.
